Andy's Family
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Nine years after "Baby In The Bough", Andy writes a paper about "Auntie Bones" and Uncle Seeley, how Aunt Angela and Uncle Jack have a "million" kids, and what he wants to be when he grows up.


**Andy's Family**

My name is Andrew Grant. My parents are Carol and Jimmy Grant. I live in West Virginia, but I visit Washington, D.C. a lot. Auntie Bones, Uncle Seeley, Uncle Zach, Uncle Jack, Aunt Cam, and Aunt Angela live there.

I'm ten years old. My real mother was named Meg. She was murdered when I was a baby, and that's how I met my aunts and uncles. Uncle Seeley told me that she was very brave though.

Auntie Bones and Uncle Seeley are really cool. They have four kids: Two adopted like me and two are their own. Uncle Seeley has an older son named Parker. Parker's the coolest. He lets me play football with him sometimes. Auntie Bones and Uncle Seeley started dating in 2010. They married in 2011. Aunt Angela was the maid-of-honor. Uncle Jack was the best man. Two months after the wedding, Auntie Bones and Uncle Seeley had a daughter. They named her Christine Dominique Brennan-Booth. Christine is six. She's such a baby sometimes.

Eight months after Christine was born, Auntie Bones and Uncle Seeley adopted a three year old boy that had been orphaned. He was named Joshua Matthew Jamison. Josh's parents had been killed in a fire, and Auntie Bones and Uncle Seeley investigated their murder. They decided to adopt Josh. Josh was born in 2009. He's eight now. Josh is now known as Joshua Matthew Brennan-Booth. He and Christine fight a lot.

In 2014, Auntie Bones had another baby. It was another girl. Auntie Bones and Uncle Seeley named her Victoria Rose Brennan-Booth. Victoria's three and really annoying. She won't leave me alone. Six months ago, Auntie Bones and Uncle Seeley adopted a ten year old girl named Melia Katherine Stewart. Melia had been in foster care for all of her life, and Auntie Bones and Uncle Seeley decided to adopt her. Melia was born six months after me. She's really nice and we play together.

I love visiting Auntie Bones and Uncle Seeley. Uncle Seeley calls me "Little Man". I think that's a really cool nickname.

Now I should tell you about Aunt Angela and Uncle Jack. They have a million kids. Not really but Aunt Angela loves to say that. She and Uncle Jack actually have seven kids: Rhiannon Temperance Hodgins, born in 2009; Journey Styx Hodgins, born in 2012; Dylan Seger and ZeeZee Amanda Hodgins, born in 2014; Keely Fleetwood Mac Hodgins, born in 2015; Piper Stephanie Hodgins; born in 2016; and Rowan Springsteen Hodgins, born only three months ago. Auntie Angela and Uncle Jack have hippie-ish names for their kids. Rhiannon is for the song by **Fleetwood Mac**. Dylan Seger is named after Bob Seger and Bob Dylan. Piper's middle name was chosen because Aunt Angela loves Stevie Nicks. Rowan's middle name comes from Bruce Springsteen. Uncle Seeley actually chose her middle name. He loves Bruce Springsteen.

I love visiting the **Jeffersonian**. I want to be a forensic anthropologist like Auntie Bones and Uncle Zack. Auntie Bones once told me to go for my dreams. I personally think she's kinda weird, but really cool. Whenever there's a new baby around, she plays this game called **Dancing Phalanges. **She told me that used to make laugh, but I don't believe her. She also told me that I used to swallow a lot of things I wasn't supposed to, like a key. I wish I could remember that. I bet that that was awesome.

Uncle Zack is also really weird, but he's a genius. Auntie Bones told me that's normal for geniuses to act that way. He has a huge family and can't drive. He's really good at doing forensic things.

Aunt Cam is annoying sometimes. It's true. Mom and Auntie Bones yelled at me when I say that, but I don't care. She has no kids and isn't married. She was married for two years, but got divorced.

My mom and dad are nice. My town used to be a ghost town until Auntie Bones gave money to build a bridge. Now there's a town of people that come through. I have one younger sister. Her name is Hope Faith Miracle Grant. I'm not kidding. Mom and Dad were told they would never be able to conceive kids. I was four when Hope was born. She doesn't understand how stupid her name is. She's only six. I like having a little sister to boss around. Parker laughed at me when I told him that.

My life is pretty uneventful. I don't understand why I had to do this project for school, but I don't mind. That's my family.

* * *

This is my first story that I've ever posted on here. I'm a little rusty. I wanted to write a fic from Andy's point-of-view several years down the line.


End file.
